My Forged Wedding/Novel
My Forged Wedding is an otome game by Voltage Inc which is the most popular of early Voltage games. You move to Tokyo in hopes to finding a better job, and your uncle agrees to help but first you must help one of his friends which is to pretend to be his fiancée for one month. It is available on Android and iOS. A social media version of the game, titled My Forged Wedding: PARTY, is also available on Android and iOS. This version also has slightly altared plotlines - ex. in the prologue, you arrive at the bar to introduce your fiancee, Makoto Igarashi, to your parents, but you receive a letter saying that the engagement is called off. The way the target characters get involved in your situation will vary as well as the role of the ex-fiancee. Overview My_Forged_Wedding.mp4-0 My Forged Wedding PARTY- Opening Movie Voltage After graduating from university you move out from your hometown where hopefully you can find a job. Your uncle says he's got a job for you, unbeknownst to you he means marriage. This "marriage" is supposedly to help his fellow friends with a problem they have. Introduction and Relationship Chart MFW_Chara_Intro.png Prologue |-|Season 1= The game starts off with you arriving in another part of Japan from Kyushu to get work with the help of Kunihiko, your uncle. After you get out of the station, you call Kunihiko and he tells you to pick up some supplies from a supermarket that you've never heard of. When you get there, you have a hard time finding the ingredients until Yamato helps you. When traveling down the road, you see Ren looking into a bridal shop and wonder who his fiancee is. As you arrive at the address Kunihiko gave you, you meet Yuta who says that you are indeed at the right place. Once you enter, you think that you'll be undergoing a job interview after seeing the six men there (two of which had arrived shortly after you). Kunihiko then asks you to help one of the six men with a problem. |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Coming Soon... |-|Season 4= Coming Soon... |-|Season 5= Coming Soon... The Characters Main Characters Yamato Kougami Takamasa Saeki Ren Shibasaki Takao Maruyama Yuta Kajima Kunihiko Aikawa Kyoichi Kunishiro Haruka Utsunomiya Akito Kakiuchi Tamaki Kikushima Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. |-| Season 1= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima - Epilogue= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima - Sequel= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima - Sequel Epilogue= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima - His POV Main Story= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *'Yuta Kajima' *Kunihiko Aikawa *'Kyoichi Kunishiro' *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima }} |-| Season 2= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima - Epilogue= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima - Wedding Bells= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima - Wedding Bells Epilogue= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Yuta Kajima *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima }} |-| Season 3= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima - Honeymoon Epilogue= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Kunihiko Aikawa *Kyoichi Kunishiro *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima - My Beloved Bride= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Kunihiko Aikawa *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima - My Beloved Bride Epilogue= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Kunihiko Aikawa *Haruka Utsunomiya *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima }} |-| Season 4= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Kunihiko Aikawa *Akito Kakiuchi *Tamaki Kikushima - Second Time of Disguise Binding Marriage= } *Yamato Kougami }} |-| Season 5= } *Yamato Kougami *Takamasa Saeki *Ren Shibasaki *Takao Maruyama *Akito Kakiuchi }} |-| Sub Stories= } *A Date after the Skies Clear *Your 1st X'mas *Your 1st Valentine's Day *Your 1st White Day *Under the Cherry Blossom Tree *Summer Love with My Husband *Watch Out for the Tricky Night *My Forged Christmas *New Year's Eve with Him *Funny New Year's *Chocolate kiss *Something Sweet My Darling Loves *Candy Kisses: Sweet Thank You *Something Sweet For My Honey *Winter love: Melt your Heart *My Husband Over Flowers *Spring Forward *Haruka: The Complete Set *Danger: Midsummer Kisses Level 1 *Danger: Midsummer Kisses Level 2 *Danger: Midsummer Kisses Level 3 *Yamato: The Complete Set *Takao: The Complete Set *Fall Into Fall *Santa Claus Husband: Yamato *Santa Claus Husband: Takao *Santa Claus Husband: Akito *Santa Claus Husband: Tamaki *Love Returned *April Fool's Birthday Kisses *Summer's Everlasting Kiss *Two-Way Birthday *Your Birthday, His Style More Coming Soon... - His Eyes= } *Cocktail of Revenge *My Darling Loves to Cuddle ~Yamato~ *'My Darling Loves to Cuddle ~Kunihiko~' *'My Darling Loves to Cuddle ~Kyoichi~' *'My Darling Loves to Cuddle ~Saeki~' *'My Darling Loves to Cuddle ~Takao~' *'My Darling Loves to Cuddle ~Ren~' *'My Darling Loves to Cuddle ~Haruka~' *'My Darling Loves to Cuddle ~Yuta~' *'My Darling Loves to Cuddle ~Akito~' *My Darling Loves to Cuddle ~Tamaki~ *Our Ikemen Education *My Honey Gets What She Wants More Coming Soon... - Special= } *A Wedding Kiss with Yamato *A Couple's Vacation *The Working Couple *The Newlywed Trip *Surprise, Kunihiko! *My Wedding Knight?! *Ren and I on a Snowy Mountain *Commercial Outtakes!! *The Groom's Feelings *3 Nights with Yamato *Love Triangle Date *The Perfect Husband *His Feelings *Our First Night ~Birthday Night~ *My Royal Wedding -A Forged Wedding Crossover- *Ren's Heartwarming Birthday *My Forged Kiss *My Forged 7 Rings *Long Island Butler Cafe *Married Getaway *A Wife's Bonus *One Sweet Day Together Vol. 1 *One Sweet Day Together Vol. 2 *Do Not Disturb Our Sweet Home *Birthday Party Seduction *What if We Met at Anime Expo *Unwrap Me -Operation: Birthday- *MFW: Close to You *Birthday Boy Aki, All to Yourself *The Newlywed Games *Why I Chose Yamato *'Desire Darling ~Yamato~' *'Desire Darling ~Kyoichi~' *'Desire Darling ~Saeki~' *'Desire Darling ~Kunihiko~' *'Desire Darling ~Takao~' *'Desire Darling ~Haruka~' *'Desire Darling ~Akito~' *'Desire Darling ~Tamaki~' *'Desire Darling ~Ren~' *Personality Switch! The Sweetheart Boys *Personality Switch! The Bossy Guys *Personality Switch! The Nonconformists *Insatiable Sweetheart - Yamato *Insatiable Sweetheart - Takao *Insatiable Sweetheart - Kyoichi *Insatiable Sweetheart - Haruka *Insatiable Sweetheart - Saeki *Insatiable Sweetheart - Ren *Insatiable Sweetheart - Kunihiko *Insatiable Sweetheart - Akito *Insatiable Sweetheart - Tamaki *Ikemen Shuffle! *The Groom's Feelings ~What's in a Ring?~ *Cheer Up, My Love More Coming Soon... - Situation= } *High School Days ~Ren~ *High School Days Epilogue ~Ren~ *High School Days ~Takao~ *High School Days Epilogue ~Takao~ *High School Days ~Yamato~ *High School Days Epilogue ~Yamato~ *High School Days ~Saeki~ *High School Days Epilogue ~Saeki~ *High School Days ~Akito~ *High School Days Epilogue ~Akito~ *High School Days ~Haruka~ *High School Days Epilogue ~Haruka~ *'High School Days ~Kunihiko~' *'High School Days Epilogue ~Kunihiko~' More Coming Soon... - Campaign= } *Dangerously in Love: Yamato *Dangerously in Love: Haruka *Dangerously in Love: Akito *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Yamato *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Ren *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Kunihiko *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Akito *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Tamaki *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV (Ren & Akito) *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV (Yamato, Tamaki & Kunihiko) *Wishful Thinking ~Yamato~ *Wishful Thinking ~Ren~ *Wishful Thinking ~Akito~ *Wishful Thinking ~Tamaki~ *Never Far From You: Tamaki *Never Far From You: Yamato *Never Far From You: Ren *Never Far From You: Akito }} Trivia * My Forged Wedding and My Wedding and 7 Rings exist within the same universe. Yamato and Ren play potential romance options while the others make cameos in My Wedding & 7 Rings. *The game is set in Azabu which is a residential neighborhood in the Minato district, Tokyo. Category:Games Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Slice of Life Category:Novel/Paid